


Straw And Punch

by Missy



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Alcohol, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween parties, Humor, Spiked Punch, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: The girls hold a hectic Halloween party.





	Straw And Punch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chase_acow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/gifts).

“I think someone spiked the punch,” Rose whispered in Blanche’s ear. She put down a heavy tray of canapés and took a very large herring on wheat toast, her teeth digging deep into the bite. 

“How can you tell?” asked Blanche.

“The Donaldsons just asked Sam and his wife if they want to swap keys.” Rose tilted her head. “Boy, that’s how you can tell someone’s drunk. How would they manage to get back home with someone else’s keys?”

Blanche paused for a beat and bit through the tip of a cracker. “Boy, you really are naive.” Rose stared at her for a moment. “We’re a group of adults at an adult party, Rose, there’s no shame in being a bit fun and loose with the rules.”

“With the rules, sure! But they’re going to be awful sorry when they’re crawling around in the dark drunk on Pete’s lawn in the middle of the night.”  


Dorothy came to them a moment letter – wearing a frankly stunning witches’ costume. “Girls, Harry Westen just informed me that I’m irresistible. His breath smelled like a pint of paint thinner. What on earth is wrong with the punch?”

“Boy, there’s definitely been a mickey slipped into the punchbowl,” said Blanche.

“I told you!” Rose said.

“Rose, relax, you’re shedding straw everywhere.” For Rose had dressed herself up like the Scarecrow in the Wizard of Oz, and Dorothy found herself patting the straw back up into her costume. “I’ll dump the punch down the drain and make a fresh batch; you keep an eye on the bowl. Blanche, try to avoid starting an orgy.”

Blanche frowned. “Why did you give me the hardest thing to do? You know I’m at my most desirable.”

“You’ll be fine. Just keep it in your pants for another hour,” said Dorothy. After carrying the punchbowl into the kitchen, she returned to find her mother sitting on the couch in her pirate costume.

“Ma, did you notice anything…different about anyone’s behavior?” Dorothy asked.

Sophia was surrounded by a hunky nest of twenty-somethings. One was rubbing her feet while another was feeding her cookies off of a paper plate.

“Not that I noticed,” she said, and leaned her head on the muscular shoulder of the frat boy nearest her.


End file.
